The present invention is directed to a light housing and adaptor for using light bulbs with well lights and similar fixtures having circular cans. More particularly, the rubberized light housing is for use with MR-16 or similar parabolic light bulbs of various sizes.
Prior art devices for mounting light bulbs in well lights or similar structures tend to expose the light bulb and electrical connections to environmental factors. In addition, the light bulbs are often much smaller than the cans or other housing structures found in such fixtures. Such bulbs are often retained using rigid metal structures that a forced into place or permanently attached to the housing. Such prior art devices are difficult to work with, repair, and/or replace.
Accordingly, there is a need for a light housing that makes it easier to install light bulbs in well lights and similar structures, as well as, provides protection from environmental hazards like water or moisture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.